The Opposite of Regular
by MistressRiruko
Summary: When two friends uncover a mysterious secret, there are so many things that could go wrong. Especially if they meet two slackers named Mordecai and Rigby... Contains OCs. My first fanfic, so please R&R! Rated T just to be safe. -On hiatus due to lack of reviews and other stuff-
1. The Opposite of Regular-Chapter 1

**Hey guys, MistressRiruko here! This is my first fanfic, so R&R! Regular Show belongs to JG Quintel, and all OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Opposite of Regular-Chapter 1**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

The hummingbird looked in the rear-view mirror to see her friend supposedly dozing. With a relieved sigh, she focused on the steep bend coming up at her on the long stretch of road.

"Hey Skylar, we there yet?"

Skylar twisted around to look at the red panda, completely forgetting about the road. "We're only half an hour away, Charlene! So just shut it!"

"Okay, okay!" Charlene said, putting her paws up defensively. She slumped back down onto the back seat, surrounded by empty chip packets. "Man, I feel so si-,"

CRUNCH!

Skylar swore as she reversed the car away from the rock wall they'd crashed into with a grinding screech. Charlene slid down from the boot window which she had so unexpectedly flown into from the impact of the crash. "Man, I feel so sick," she started again. "I shoulda buckled my seat belt…"

"DUDE, YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! Why do you keep bothering me?!" Skylar yelled. After a short temper tantrum, she finally stopped and went outside to check the damage.

"I'm sorry!" Charlene said for the fifth time. "So, so, so sor-,"

"Okay, I get it," Skylar replied. "It looks like it's just the front seat's door that's taken the beating. Oh, and one of the lights. I hope that warranty's still valid." She sighed, getting back in the car. "Just keep your seat belt on next time, dude. And get outta the boot before the car starts moving."

* * *

Charlene joined Skylar on the walk to work as she remembered that near miss one month ago in the car, now looking good as new. _I still have that lump on my head cause of that_, she thought, poking at her black hair to see if it was almost gone.

A few weeks after moving into their new two bedroom apartment, they'd gotten a job at Erin's Cafe, a new shop that had recently opened. Their boss, a streetlamp named Erin, was possibly the worst boss in the world. And to Charlene, the freakiest bit about her was that her round dome always glowed real bright whenever she got angry. The red panda thought that was pretty scary.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Skylar said to her friend, breaking into a run as they crossed a busy intersection. Charlene soon caught up on all fours, and they just dodged a raccoon rushing towards the café doors. "Hey!" Skylar shouted before both friends burst panting through the doors of Erin's Café.

* * *

Back at the Park, Mordecai and Rigby were slacking off as usual.

"Dude, rubbish duty blows!" Mordecai complained as he stabbed at a leaking juice box with his trash pick. A few drops landed on his foot as he hoisted it into the bin, and he made a face. "Augh, that is sick!" he groaned as Rigby broke off a bit of untouched corn dog from the ground.

"What?" Rigby spluttered through a mouthful of corn dog. He swallowed, much to Mordecai's distaste. "Dude, let's go take a break. Video games?"

Mordecai had an idea. "Let's just go to the coffee shop," he suggested, picturing Margaret in his head. He looked at Rigby with a sly grin. "We'll see Margaret and _Eileen_. Just admit that you like h-,"

"STOP TALKIIING!"

The two dropped their trash picks and strolled out of the park in the direction of the coffee shop. Rigby was still fuming from Mordecai's teasing about Eileen when he noticed something. "Look dude, it's that new shop! Let's go there instead," he exclaimed to the blue jay.

_Now I don't have to put up with Mordecai's sappiness around Margaret or see Eileen again at the coffee shop_, he thought as he raced across the road towards the sign, which read, "Erin's Café." Mordecai had no choice but to follow, but the river of cars wasn't just about to let him through.

As Rigby was rushing towards the doors, he glimpsed two people, a hummingbird and a red panda, hurrying towards him. He skidded to a stop, but not fast enough that his paw clipped the bird's leg. "Hey!" she yelled, before both of them took off into the shop.

Just then, Mordecai caught up to him. "Dude, let's just go to the coffee shop. I'm not sure that girl will be glad to see you, either. We'll come back later."

Rigby nodded. "I'm with you, man."

* * *

**The end of Chapter 1! Tell me what you think. :D Oh, and Skylar, Charlene and Erin belong to me.**


	2. The Opposite of Regular-Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. Please review! Regular Show belongs to JG Quintel. All OCs are mine.**

* * *

**The Opposite of Regular-Chapter 2**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby went down the stairs to the coffee shop, and the blue jay let his thoughts drift off to Margaret. _I can't believe I'm her girlfriend now_, he thought, grinning like an idiot. Rigby just pulled a face at his friend's expression, knowing he was thinking about Margaret again.

They went across to sit at their usual table as Margaret and Eileen came up to them. "Hey guys," the robin said. "The usual, right?" "Yeah," Mordecai replied. Eileen lingered behind a little longer. "Hey Rigby," she said, blushing a little. "How's it going?" Rigby muttered a bored, "Fine, fine…" in response.

"Well, I'll go assist Margaret."

Mordecai looked down at Rigby. "Dude. Why can't you just try and talk to Eileen or something? Seriously." The raccoon stared back up at his friend with a 'why-do-you-always-bring-this-up-it's-annoying' face. "Why would I wanna do that?" Just then, their coffee arrived. "So how's work?" Margaret asked.

Rigby moaned at the mention of the word. "Benson is so _annoying_! Lately he's been making us do so much work, like, he made us mow the entire park yesterday! That dude needs to stop being such a jerk." Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, like we can't even eat a pizza or play video games without him threatening to fire us or whatever," he butted in. They all talked for a while.

"So Mordecai, where are we going tonight? Remember, you told me last Thursday…" Margaret started. Mordecai almost choked on his coffee. He'd been so caught up with work, he'd almost forgotten about it. "You'll know when we get there, haha," he replied, though he hadn't the slightest idea where to go. "Oooh," exclaimed Eileen to her friend. "A surprise."

"Well, we better get going, before we get busted for taking a break." Rigby said. He caught Eileen staring at him with a slightly longing look on her face before he left the shop. He decided to ignore it. _She would look way cuter if she didn't wear those glasses_, a small voice in his head piped up. _Wait, what? Get a hold of yourself, Rigby!_ he commanded himself.

As they were heading back to work, they saw the golf cart pull up next to the bits of scattered trash next to the bin. "Dude, it's Benson. Come on!" Rigby exclaimed. They both rushed towards the spot where they'd abandoned their work. "Uh, hey Benson," Mordecai started nervously. "We were just, uh…"

"Mordecai, Rigby, why is there still trash on the ground here?!" Benson asked, his voice rising by the second.

"Dude, Benson, we were just taking a break," Rigby protested. Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, just taking a break," he added. His mind was in panic mode. _Where am I supposed to take Margaret on our date tonight?_

"You better clean up this mess right now, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled at them, his dome turning bright red. The two friends watched as he jumped back into the cart and drove off, leaving them standing in the dust.

* * *

Back at the café, Charlene and Skylar were busy being scolded by their boss, Erin, about being late for the fourth time in a row. "But it we were only ten minutes late this time!" Skylar reasoned. "Sure, yesterday it was half an hour late, but come on..!"

"I've had it with you two!" Erin hissed, her streetlamp dome starting to burn orange. Charlene took a step back. "That's thirty dollars off your pay, plus dish duty!" Both of them groaned as their boss continued. "How come Carly and Dawn get here twenty minutes early and you can't even make it on time?!"

"Oh man, dish duty is the _worst_," Charlene muttered as they went to the back of the shop to change into their uniforms. "The pay, more like," Skylar said once they were in the changing rooms. "You're fine cause you have your emergency savings. I only have, like, twenty bucks left!"

They changed into their waitress uniforms and went back outside to be greeted by Carly. "Hey guys," said the brown german shepherd. "Man, you guys are getting it tough from Erin. Why are you always so late though?" she asked. Skylar sighed. "Charlie broke our alarm clock," she replied, glaring accusingly at the red panda.

"It was an accident!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dude. We better start waiting on people." Carly nodded, went off to talk to Dawn, who was on counter duty. Just then, two tables called, so the friends had to separate and get to work.

-_a long while later_-

"Oh man, that shift was so _looongg_!" Charlene moaned. "And now dish duty…" Skylar watched as her friend facepalmed. "Shiiitttt."

"Yeah, let's just get it over with," Skylar said. "Erin's leaving anyway, see?" She pointed to the window, where they could see the streetlamp was just exiting the shop. "Now it won't be so bad."

The two headed to the kitchen, where a stack of dirty dishes were waiting to be washed. Skylar did most of the work, while Charlene just sat on the counter, dangling her legs off the edge. She only washed a few bowls.

"Dude, why do _I_ have to do all the work? Seriously," Skylar complained. "Jeez, I'm so bummed. There's nothing on TV now either, I checked last night, so there's nothing to do at home." She fiddled with her smartphone as Charlene proceeded to walk around on top of the counter. "Hey, quit it, man. Oh, I know!" the hummingbird exclaimed. "Let's go down to the _basement_."

Charlene stopped and hopped off the counter. "Dude, are you sure that's a good idea? We're forbidden to go down to the basement. Last time we tried, we didn't even get to the door before Erin noticed we were gone. Do you want dish duty for a _month_ again?"

Skylar waved a wing dismissively at her. "It fine, Charlie. Erin's not even here now. Come on! Do wanna be a total bum, or do you wanna have some fun?" Charlene nodded. "Fine, but if this goes wrong, it's all you and not me."

The basement, for some unknown reason, was forbidden to everyone, even Erin. She'd said the last owner of the store had told her never to go down there. Of course, no-one cared much, but they wouldn't go down there if it meant they'd get on her bad side. The two friends went across to the door of the kitchen, which opened up to two corridors. The left one lead to the back door, while the right supposedly led to the basement.

The door creaked as Skylar turned the knob and opened it. She gestured to Charlene. "You first." Her friend just glared up at her in response. "Okay, I'll go first then." she said, sighing. As Charlene went in after her, the red panda paused, then hesitantly closed the door behind them.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had finished trash duty, along with raking the leaves and getting food for the snack bar, and were now playing video games. But Mordecai couldn't concentrate. "Oooooooh! Third win in a row! Bam, in yo face! Rigby yelled at his best friend.

The blue jay just stared blankly at the screen. "I don't feel like playing Strong Johns anymore, dude."

"Oh, is that so? Can't face the taste of defeat?" Rigby smirked back.

"No, dude! It's not about the stupid game!" Mordecai snapped. "I still haven't figured out where to take Margaret tonight."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Oh, _that_. Just take her to a fancy restaurant or something. You saved up about one hundred dollars for future dates, remember?" Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, I remember. The money I lent to you because you had no cash left to buy that lame 'really important' video game."

The raccoon shrunk back a little. "Ooh, I forgot about that. Oops. My bad," he said sheepishly. "Just ask someone to lend you money, then. I would, but I only have thirty bucks. Well, I guess I could give you five, just lemme go get it." Rigby offered. Mordecai didn't object when he went up the stairs to fetch the cash, even though he was pretty surprised about the raccoon's sudden generosity. "Thanks dude. I'll go ask Muscle Man now."

As Mordecai was going down the steps of the house, his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

_Hey Mordecai_, the text said. _Is eight-thirty all right with you? Margaret xox_

Mordecai facepalmed in frustration. _I'm such a loser_, thought. _I haven't even told Margaret when we're gonna go out, and she has to text me about it instead. Aughh. _He texted back,

_Sure! Meet me in front of the coffee shop. C u, Mordecai xoxo_

Then he ran over to Muscle Man's trailer. "Man oh man," Mordecai muttered to himself, "I need that money."

**So, that's the second chapter :D Carly and Dawn are my OCs. I know the whole 'basement' thing sounds kinda tacky, but it won't turn out how you expect. Really. R&R! **


	3. The Opposite of Regular-Chapter 3

**Hey all, here's chapter three. **** Be sure to review! Also, for more info about my OCs, check out my profile. ^^**

* * *

**The Opposite of Regular Chapter 3**

* * *

"Dude, it's pitch black in here," Skylar's voice echoed into the hall. "Turn the light on, Charlene." She heard the sound on a switch flicking, and the dim light of the bulb on the ceiling gave a crackle before twitching to life. It wasn't very useful, though-it only lit up a small area of the ceiling. Charlene groaned. "I _told_ you we shouldn't have gone down here. This stupid bulb hardly gives us enough light to see right beneath it."

"Yeah, maybe we should go back. Wait, I got it!" Skylar said excitedly. "Turn off the lights!"

"What, why?!"

"Just do it!"

They were both plunged into darkness once again. Skylar felt for her smartphone in the pocket of her shorts. Straining to see the on switch through the dark, she finally felt it and pressed the button. "Dude, what was that?" Charlene hissed, hearing the little welcoming ringtone. "Your smartphone? Do you really think this is the time, Kyla?"

Suddenly, the bright light of the smartphone shone onto Skylar's face rather creepily, making Charlene jump back. "Whoa! Now I get it, the light from your phone. But there isn't a lot you know. I still can't see my own feet."

"That's only partly it, man. My phone has a flashlight app." Skylar activated the app, and a beam of light shone directly into Charlene's eyes.

"Ow, dude! Stop it!" Charlene yelled. Skylar shone the flashlight down to the floor.

Suddenly, both of them froze as they heard someone walking past the door, and an annoyed muttering.

"Sshh, it's Erin! Man, that was close," Skylar whispered to Charlene. They both stood stock still in the light of the phone. "But why is she here?" Charlene shrugged. "She probably just forgot something," the red panda whispered back.

Sure enough, Erin only took a few seconds before she'd came marching back past the door. Once they were sure she'd gone, the two friends began to creep onwards. They hadn't gone far before they started seeing strange photographs, paintings and other bewildering portraits on the walls. All of them looked quite old, with elaborately detailed frames. "Whoaaaa." Skylar murmured. "Dude, look at this!"

She was pointing at an extremely large painting on the right side of the wall. It looked like something out of a completely bizarre fairytale. Many archways were suspended high into the air, which Skylar supposed were paths. Strange mechanisms also seemed to be using them as roads. In the far top right of the painting, though, there was a huge dome. What looked like a huge mass of trees and jungle was inside it. Charlene pointed to the dome. "What is that, a zoo or something? And look, the frame has some words engraved on the bottom."

Both friends peered down at the writing in the light of the phone. _49_, _C-23, Y-20+_, it said. _World Metropolis. _"Whoever did this must have really been into fantasy, huh?" Skylar finally said. "Come on, dude. I wonder when we're gonna reach the actual basement already?" "Hey, what up!" Charlene called after her.

Skylar shone her flashlight on the other paintings and photos. _Hey, this looks normal_, she thought. The small photo had _54_, _C-20, Y-10+, Opposite Parallel One _written on the frame. Suddenly, Charlene rushed past her. "Look, the door. Let's just get this over with, man." The hummingbird raised an eyebrow teasingly. "What do you reckon's on the other side? Man-eating zombies from _Bloody Ripper_?"

"Whatever, dude. That movie's lame."

Skylar shone the flashlight on the door as Charlene turned the knob. When they opened it, the inside of an elevator waited on the other side.

* * *

Mordecai ran up to Muscle Man's trailer and checked his watch, which read _6.00 pm_. He hurriedly knocked on the door of the trailer. "Hey, Muscle Man! Dude, open up, I need to ask you something!"

"Go away, bro. I'm busy right n-hey, what! You cheated, Fives!"

Mordecai still didn't give up. "Come on, dude!" He kept pounding on the door until HFG finally opened it. "Uh, hi Mordecai. Why do you need to talk to Muscle Man so badly?" The blue jay sighed. He might as well just say it. "I'm short on money and I've got a date with Margaret tonight."

"Oh. I can give you ten bucks." HFG floated back into the trailer and came out with ten bucks in his hand, followed by Muscle Man. "What is it, bro? Can't you just let me and Fives play video games, or are you turning into Benson?" he sneered as HFG gave the money to Mordecai.

"Thanks, dude. Muscle Man, I don't have much cash and I'm going out on a date tonight, so…"

"You know who else doesn't have much cash and is going out on a date tonight? MY MOM!" Muscle Man yelled. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Look dude, I'm serious. _I need your help_. Computer rights for a week plus you can borrow _Extreme Tackle Explosion 3 _off me, for forty-five bucks." Mordecai said seriously. "Take it or lose it." Muscle Man thought for a few seconds. "Deal." He re-appeared at the door seconds later with the money in his hand. "Take it. C'mon, Fives, let's bail. Later, grandma!" the green, overweight man shouted at Mordecai, HFG floating eagerly after him.

Mordecai went back to the house to find Rigby looking for him. "Dude, where were you? Here ya go, five bucks." Mordecai took the cash, and as he opened his palm Rigby glimpsed the bills inside. "Whoa, man! How'd you get so much?"

"High Five Ghost just gave me ten bucks, but now Muscle Man has computer rights for a week. And he's allowed to borrow _Extreme Tackle Explosion 3_." Rigby moaned. "Aw, what?"

The two friends went up to their room. Mordecai sat down on his bed. "Okay, so I have sixty dollars, plus fifty from my pay. Wait, what? Dude, I have enough money to go to a rich restaurant, but for two people!?" Rigby shrugged. "Go ask Skips then. Or just call it off. I mean, a restaurant with*shudder* _napkins_..?" The raccoon made a face.

"Dude, I can't just call it off! Aughh, I'll go ask Skips."

Mordecai went over to Skips' garage, and knocked on the door. "Come in," came a gruff voice from inside.

The blue jay opened the door and stepped inside, where Skips was lifting weights. He set them back down and looked at Mordecai. "Uh, Skips, I need to ask you something. I'm going-,"

"It's a date, isn't it," Skips butted in.

"How did you…?"

"I can tell from the look on your face. Yeah, you can have fifty dollars."

"Thanks, Skips," Mordecai said gratefully as the yeti handed him the money.

Mordecai was heading back when he saw Benson coming over to the garage, making notes on his clipboard. "Oh, it's you," he said, looking up from his clipboard. "Wait, where'd you get all that cash?"

"Skips gave it to me, cause I'm going out tonight with Margaret," Mordecai said rather proudly. Benson just stood there staring at him. Then he cracked up.

"Hey, what? What's so funny, Benson?" Mordecai asked, an angry look on his face. Benson stopped laughing, though he was still grinning. "Oh, nothing, haha. It's just hard to believe you're actually taking a girl on a date. I mean, who knew?" he chuckled as he walked away.

"Whatever," Mordecai muttered, going back to the house. "Hey, Rigby, wanna go to the coffee shop?" His friend turned off the TV and slumped on the couch. "Isn't there coffee in the kitchen?" he mumbled, though he slowly got up and followed Mordecai down to the shop.

* * *

Skylar and Charlene cautiously stepped into the elevator. "Dude, look how many buttons there are," Charlene pointed out, once she'd flicked the switch on. The light was brighter this time, so Skylar turned off her flashlight and began taking photos.

There were 68 buttons and one large one that at the bottom of them all that said, "HOME." "Hey, freaky cool!" Skylar exclaimed, snapping a shot. "So, uh, which button do we press?"

Charlene shrugged. "Your pick." Her friend looked uncertainly at her. "Uh, are you sure…?" Skylar finally looked anxious since they came in here, Charlene noted. "Rock paper scissors as to who chooses, out of one." She challenged. "Aughhh," Skylar complained as she landed a rock after her friend's paper. "I mean, ha!" Her wing drifted over the buttons, before pressing button 54.

The elevator instantly started to shake, and the door closed. It seemed to be moving, but it didn't seem to be going neither up nor down. Then it dawned on Skylar that the elevator wasn't even working properly. "Dude, there's something wrong with this elevator."

"What are you talking about? The door's opening now."

"Huh," Skylar said as the doors fully opened. "And I was so sure…"

They looked out to see they'd come out of a door on the side of a building. "I was right," Skylar stated as Charlene got up and looked around. "I knew this elevator was a fake!" Charlene looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "I guess so, but where are we?"

"Dude, this was just some lame prank. We're right outside the café! It's just a side door."

"Uh, this doesn't look like the café…"

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Eileen asked Margaret as they waited behind the counter for customers. "Well, yeah, especially since it's a surprise, you know?" Margaret replied. "This is gonna be the best date ever, I just know it!" Eileen looked on rather sadly at her friend.

She knew she should be happy for her, but she wasn't. _I wish it was like that with me and Rigby_, she thought. All of a sudden, she had an idea. "My cousin's party!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Uh, your cousin's party?"

"Yeah, I can invite Rigby!" Eileen burst out, then quickly regretted it. What _of Margaret feels bad that I haven't invited her?_

But her friend just smiled at her. "That's a great idea, Eileen! You should totally go for it." The mole grinned. She knew she could trust Margaret.

Just then, Mordecai and Rigby walked into the shop. Mordecai glanced around a bit nervously. "Hi, Mordecai! Too excited to wait until eight o' clock, huh?" Margaret teased. Rigby rolled his eyes. "N-no, of course not," Mordecai said. The robin smiled. "I know I am, right, Eileen?"

Mordecai gulped. "Uh, I mean, haha, totally! We just came in to chill for now, though." Rigby threw himself onto the seat. "Oh maaan, this is the most boring day of my life." he mumbled to himself. _Mordecai just won't relax, and there's nothing to do._

"Hey Rigby," Eileen suddenly approached him. Rigby looked to Mordecai, hoping he'd provide a distraction, but the blue jay was chatting with Margaret. "I was wondering…" Eileen continued. _Wait, is she asking you out?_ the little voice in his head piped up again. Rigby frowned to himself. _No, of course not…_

"…if you wanted to come to my cousin's party."

"Dude, a party?" Rigby said. "Yeah, sure, I guess I could." Then a thought hit him. "Can, you know, Mordecai come?" he asked. Eileen fidgeted a bit at this. "Sorry, Rigby, I'm only allowed to invite one guest."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, I'll go."

Eileen eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks so mu-I mean, that's cool." She went to the kitchen and fist pumped victoriously before coming back with some coffee. "You guys can have freebies." she said.

"Awesome!" Mordecai replied, even though he was a bit confused as to why Eileen was suddenly in such a good mood. "Well, we better go."

They left the shop. "Dude, let's not go back to the house yet. I need to take a break before I make reservations. By the way, what were you talking to Eileen about?" Mordecai asked Rigby as they walked along.

"She just asked me to some party or whatever. I hope it's not lame."

"Mm hmm. Good luck dude."

Rigby stopped and stared after his friend. _Luck? What's he talking about?_

* * *

Skylar and Charlene quickly made their way out onto the road to have a better look at the building.

"Whoa. What happened to the café? It looks so…cooool." Charlene murmured. "I mean, glowing lights? Balconies?" She ran around to the front door. "Dude, there's a _stage_ in here!"

Skylar went over to the door, and the two of them almost got knocked over by a man striding through the doorway. He stopped and turned towards them. "You two?! I thought I fired y-oh, wait, my bad. I thought you girls were some other people. Sorry." the man said. He was a streetlamp, with messy black hair and sunglasses. He was also wearing a black jacket and jeans.

"Dude," Skylar said once the man was out of earshot. "I didn't know Erin had a twin brother."

"Sure, Sky, that guy looks like her-but that doesn't exactly mean they're related."

Skylar shook her head. "No, dude. He looks like Erin. He talks like Erin. He dresses like Erin. He's just like Erin! Either that's a twin brother, or we're high and seeing seriously messed up stuff."

Charlene thought for a while. "That's impossible. Remember when Erin told us about her little sister, Dana? I asked her if she had any other siblings. She said she didn't." Skylar shrugged. "Maybe she just lied."

"Yeah, like anyone would lie about something like that. Why don't we just explore a little bit, and see whether we're home…well, where we are, anyway." Charlene suggested. "Maybe we just went down a massively long tunnel or something."

"Yeaahh, sure. I say we head back to that door and get the hell outta here."

"You got us into this, Kyla. You _know_ you can't chicken out now, dude." And with that Charlene bounded away.

* * *

**Please R&R! A reply to the first reviewer-**

_**Guest**_

_**Not bad. Not bad at all hope u continue :)**_

**I'm glad you think so. Thx for being the first to review! :)**


End file.
